An Avox's tale
by YouMayKnowMeAsAngel
Summary: Aqua has been an Avox for two years now, and has a job serving the tributes for the Hunger Games. She has alomost given up, but then a boy tribute spins her life around, and shows her that hope and love is not lost forever.
1. I know you

Ok, so I came up with this idea while reading the last Hunger Games book. I want to see how it turns out. Just to let you guys know, there will be new characters and familiar characters. I don't really like using the old ones because I don't want to ruin somebody's image of them, but sometimes I must. Sorry. Oh, and eventually, we will meet The Girl On Fire and The Boy With The Bread…

_I'm running, running through the trees, running for all it is worth, and it is worth a lot. My life, Shine's life, Nix's life…I can sense Shine running next to me, panting, keeping pace with me so that I wont fall behind. Nix, my little brother, runs ahead of me. He's faster, but I'm still worried. We are so close, but some part of me knows that we will never make it. I think Shine knows it too, but we still push on. We can't hear or see the Capital's chopper, but it's there, chasing us down. We can see the meadow of District 12 now, and we know that our goal within our grasp. Then, the horror happens. As I watch, Nix trips and falls to the ground in slow motion, as if he's falling through butter. The chopper appears now, right above the trees where he lays. He's scrambling away, desperately trying to get back on his feet, but the harpoon shoots through his body before he can even stand. I scream his name as my six year old brother's unmoving body is hauled up to the chopper. Before I have time to think or even move, a silver net is shot down and traps Shine and me. We struggle against the bonds as we are carried up, up to the white cloaked doctors, waiting to cut out our tongues. _

Two years later…

I stare at myself in the full length mirror, which is provided for us by the friendly Peacekeepers. I believe that it's put there as some sort of punishment, forcing ourselves to see that we are not in control of our lives. It works, and I hate it. I'm dressed in the white outfit of an Avox servant. I want to rip the clothes away, but it is all I have to wear.

I study myself, not in vain, but in curiosity. I come from District 4, the seafood district, which means that I have tan skin, golden colored hair, and green eyes. My hair's curlier, frizzier, and thicker then the average girl from 4, but I believe that it defines my personality. I'm about average height, a bit thin from the lack of good nutrition. I'm not as thin as I used to be two years ago though, when our family had to survive not on our given food portions, but on my skills as a fisher and sales woman. For a 17 year old, I have been through a lot. Shine, my best friend, has been through worse.

We share this small compartment, even though there are suites fit for royalty on this train, but those are for the tributes. I am thinking about this when the door creaks open. Shine stands in the doorway. She's taller then me, and her light blonde hair is short and kinky. She has it tied in a bun, making her sharp features stick out. For some reason, she is not as tan as she should be, seeing where she comes from. She's extremely pale. The only thing between us that is remotely similar is our green eyes, but even those are different. Hers are dark and sunken, full of defeat. Mine are bright and lively, looking at everything. I'm not the kind of person to give up, even when hope is all but lost.

She makes a series of hand motions that only I can understand. We taught each other this new language when we were muted, and have used it ever since. Still, I carry a small whiteboard in my apron pocket for clarification. Shine wants me to come out of the room and help her set up, but I shake my head.

"_Make them call me." _I tell her with my hands. She stares at me for a moment, but eventually leaves. I look around our small room, at the colorless walls, our tiny bed we share. I sigh, one of the only sounds I can still produce now. It used to be that Avox's stay in the Capital, but not this time. This time, we are on the train too. I'm not sure why, but I know better then to question.

"Aqua! The table needs to be set!" Effie calls in her shrill voice, and I'm surprised that she remembers my name. She usually just calls me "You, with the poofy hair." For someone so keen on manners, she has none.

I hurry out of the room, accept the silverware shoved into my arms by a servant, and hurriedly start setting the table. Effie is wearing a red wig this year, and with her powdered face, she looks like a vampire. She's jabbering on and on about this years tributes when she bumps into Shine, causing her to spill her armful of cutlery. As my friend scrambles on the ground to clean the mess, Effie looks her over with a clear distaste, as if she were a stupid disgusting animal. I am gripping the knife I am holding so hard, that my knuckles turn white. For a moment, I consider throwing it, but I stop myself. I set the knife on the table.

When we are through with the place settings, Haymitch comes stumbling in, drunk, as usual. He argues with Effie for a moment, and Shine gives me a look that says, _Your turn. I roll my eyes, and step forward to lead him to his room. _He lets me, but grumbles all the way there. When we are outside his door, he turns to me, his eyes bloodshot and puffy.

"So, you're the special little girlie, aren't cha'?" He slurs. I don't know what he means by this, but I open his door. "You're the one that we spent all this time for…" He stops talking, then guffaws as loud as he can. He stumbles into his room and slams the door behind him before I have time to think, and then I'm left wondering what he meant. I figure that he's just rambling, so I go out to stand at the ready next to Shine. Almost as soon as I am in place, the door of the train opens. I can see the Peacekeepers leading two figures into the room.

The girl enters first. She looks around 14, or maybe younger. She has shoulder length stringy brown hair, and dark gray eyes. She must be from the Seam. She's so skinny that I can count her ribs through her faded yellow dress. She has a haunted look to her, as if she were an animal trapped in a cage. She is, but the difference is that she will die. I know this immediately, it is obvious that the girl does not stand a chance in the arena.

Then, the boy enters. I can't help but stare at him, because he seems so familiar. He's tall and muscular, probably from working in the mines. He has dark black hair that sticks out in odd angels on his head. His eyes are also gray, but they are a lighter shade then the girl's. He looks around my age, 17 or 18. He's not skinny, but he does not look that well fed either, which confuses me. He looks like he is also from the seam, but he seems…stronger.

He notices me staring at him, and he smirks. I hate people that make fun of me, so I turn my head to the ground so he wont see my anger. I swear I know him, and he knows me. I saw it in his face.

"Ah! Maple Clover, I believe?" Effie twills, smiling at the girl. She takes a step back, probably scared that Effie is going to suck her blood or something. She nods quickly then looks at the ground. Effie turns to the boy, who is still smirking like an idiot at me. "Flint Skyline, am I right?" He looks to her, and his smirk turns into a ear to ear grin.

"Yes, it is. And may I just say, what an honor it is to meet you." He says, laying on the flattery. His voice is smooth and deep, and reminds me of a river. I like to listen to voices now that I have lost mine. Effie eats up his compliment.

"Oh, how sweet. I can't tell you how nice it is to meet someone from your District with manners!" His smile flickers for a moment, but Effie doesn't notice. They sit at the table, and Shine and I go to get the food. When we return with the first course, Haymitch is at the table. He has a drink in his hand, liquor, no doubt, and he is constantly taking a swig from it. As I serve the soup, I can feel his eyes burning into the back of my head.

I listen to the conversation a bit. It's mainly Effie talking, as usual. Maple is too busy shoving food down her throat that she doesn't have time to say anything. Flint is eating a lot as well, but he listens to Effie, sometimes replying. I notice that he knows how to use a fork and knife, while Maple uses her hands. I understand how she feels. Who has time for cutlery when you are starving? Effie clearly thinks otherwise, but has enough sense not to say anything.

As I'm coming around with the water pitcher, I notice Flint staring at me out of the corner of my eye. When I'm pouring him a glass of water, he adjusts his arm with just enough force to knock the pitcher out of my hands. From everyone's point of view, it looks like my fault. I immediately get down on my hands and knees to clean up, but I am surprised when Flint gets down as well.

"Um, Flint? That's not your job…" Effie chides, but he stays. I shake my head and try to push his hands away, but he ends up gripping mine. He holds them tight so I can't let go, and stares straight into my eyes. Suddenly, I remember him.

Right before Nix was lifted away, I had noticed a figure standing by the meadow. As we were lifted up in the net, I had gotten a glimpse of Flint's face. Before I could cry out for help, I was hauled into the chopper. Now, I find the same gray eyes staring at me, just like they had stared at me two years ago.

Suddenly, I wanted to get away from those gray eyes. I want to be as far away as possible from the reminder of that terrible day. He sees my recognition, and lets me go. I grab the pitcher, mop up the rest of the water, and leave the room. No one at the table had seen the encounter. As soon as I am out of the dining cart, I lean my back against the wall and slid to the floor, my hands clutching the pitcher. I try to clear my head, try to concentrate, but it doesn't work. After about ten minutes of this, I get to my feet. They will notice if I'm gone for too long.

I come back into the room, and Shine knows I'm upset, but doesn't say anything. I stand at attention next to her, staring at the wall across from me, refusing to look at Flint. He keeps glancing at me, but I stare straight at that wall. We serve the courses through dinner, but as I put the food on the table, I keep my eyes to my feet. When dinner is over and we have cleared the table, Effie stands up with a flourish that tells everyone to look at her.

"I have an announcement to make." She states in a very dignified manner. Haymitch picks that moment to belch again, ruining her act. She takes a deep breath, and continues, slightly less dignified. "You may have noticed that the Avoxs are on the this train. This year, the Capital has decided that they will be the tribute's own personal servants."

I have to stop my self from crying out.

"They will sleep in a separate compartment close to the tributes room in order for them to be at their beck and call any time in the night."

I want to scream.

"We have already assigned each one their placements." She turns to us, and points to Shine. "She will be with Maple," She then points at me. "And she will be with Flint." I glance at Shine, who looks like she is about to cry. I feel the same way. We are always together, giving each other comfort, and now, for the first time, we will be apart through the night. I feel sick to my stomach when I glance up at Flint, but he is glaring at Effie.

"They have names, you know." Effie jumps a bit at his tone, which is now cold and filled with anger. He marches out of the room towards the tribute's suites, and I have no choice but to follow him. After a while, I end up leading because he has no idea where he is going. When we reach his room, he sighs and leans against the door.

"Listen, I'm sorry…I probably got you and your friend in trouble" He says slowly. I shake my head quickly, trying to warn him that there are cameras everywhere. Everything that he says will be recorded. He rolls his eyes. "Listen, there's no need to worry about mics, cameras, and stuff like that. Effie told me that this year, we get our privacy." I raise my eyebrows. Me and Shine on the train, no cameras, personal Avox servants…what's happening? Why is the Capital putting so much slack on us this year? I don't want to believe him, but it would explain all the Peacekeepers on board.

"Shall we enter?" He asks, opening the door dramatically, bowing down to me. I glance around fearfully. If anyone sees this, I will be punished. He notices my hesitation, and stands back up with a sigh. "Loosen up, will ya'?" He then shoves me gently into the room. Easy for him to say. Then again, he is going to be thrown into a death battle in about a week.

His room is big, about three times the size of our room. The walls are a deep red, the ceiling and bed a gold shade. There's plush carpet, furniture, chairs, a walk in closet, anything you can imagine. I look around me in astonishment for a while, until Flint puts his arm around my shoulders. I back away quickly, glaring at him, but he is staring at the room, with no indication that he had touched me. I start to feel nervous, but then I remember that people in District 12 are very close to each other. That still does not explain why he touched me like that though. He turns to me, a smile on his lips.

"This place is…huge!" He seems to notice my discomfort, because his smile disappears. "Listen, how about we start over, just to make things less awkward. Is it ok if I count you as my friend?" He holds out his hand for me to shake. I stare at it, thinking. Friend is a strong word, but I guess he could use one now that his days are numbered. I shake his hand, and his smile returns.


	2. Trust

Flint's room is big so it's a bit of a surprise to me that it is only temporary. He says he wants to go to bed early, so I decide that I might as well do the same. I want to find Shine and see how she's holding up, but I'm so tired that I don't think I'll be able to make it to her room.

It doesn't take me long to find the Avox compartment in Flint's room. The door is tucked into a corner, as if it were a last resort. Once inside, I find that it's a lot like my old room. The bed is small, but at least I have a place to sleep. The walls are nothing like Flint's part of the room. They're bare, white, and boring. I'm not envious though, I'm used to it. White seems to be an Avox "thing".

I also get a small chest which is probably filled with my uniforms. I pull the whiteboard and marker out of my apron pocket ,and tuck it in a small drawer. For some reason, I don't like sleeping with it. It aids me in communicating, but I hate the fact that I have to use it. I glance over my shoulder. Flint is sleeping on top of the covers with his old cloths on, ignoring the silk pajamas that hang in his closet. Strange. I would love to wear those.

But, I don't have any pajamas to wear, so I lie down on the pathetic little bed and try to go to sleep. I'm dead tired, but it takes forever for my mind to relax. When my eyes finally shut, I have a nightmare.

Shine and I are back in the training center for Avox's. Since we are relatively normal looking, we are training to become servants for the tributes and other Capital citizens. That's right, when we are not preparing kids for death in the arena, we feed grapes to the mindless, wealthy population of the city.

We are in line and at attention along with the others. Our trainer (or torturer, whichever you prefer) walks down the line, staring us down. He's a large, muscular brute who loves to physically harm us as a form of punishment. I'm his favorite punching bag.

He stops in front of Shine, but his face is directed at me. I stare straight ahead, pretending not to notice. He knows that I will do whatever it takes to protect my friend, and he uses that weakness against me.

My dream spins and skips ahead a half hour. The trainer had been continuously yelling at Shine that whole time, intent on getting a reaction from me. I'm extremely proud of my friend for staying strong that long, but I begin to pray that things wont get physical. Shine can handle verbal insults, but she doesn't do that well with bruises.

The trainer's face, now a blotchy red, is filled with actual rage. It's obvious he's drunk and just wants to punch something. He had been hoping it would be me, but now he just lashes out at the first person he sees, which happens to be Shine.

His roundhouse punch hits her jaw and sends her toppling to the ground. I start, and loose my concentration. I stare down at Shine. Her face is turned away, but I watch as her shoulders heave in a silent sob.

The trainer looks at me and smiles wickedly. "You try anything, and I'll skin you alive." He grunts, then moves to kick at Shine.

But I'm quicker. As soon as his right foot leaves the ground, I push him to the side, using his temporary imbalance against him. He topples over easily, partly due to the fact that he is hopelessly drunk. However, I know that he won't be down for long. I stand in a protective pose in front of Shine, ignoring the looks of warning from the other Avox's. We all care about each other, and we don't want to see each other beat up like this.

But, we don't want to be the one getting the beating either.

So, I get no help from the others. The trainer is up, and he actually looks happy. He'll get his satisfaction now. As he pummels me to the ground I can't help but hope that his next blow will kill me.

I don't want to live this way anymore.

I wake up with a yelp. I instinctively feel for Shine, but then I remember that she isn't here, I'm alone.

I cry, thinking pathetically how this is the second time today that I have shed tears. I haven't cried in years, but this horrible day has brought on the water works. I try to hold in the sobs, but they can still be heard. I think the Capital did that on purpose; let only our cries of pain be audible.

A creaking noise.

My door swings open, it's hinges are not oiled like the rest of the doors on the train. Flint stands in the doorway, looking down at me in concern. I jump out of bed and assume a submissive position, but my tears still roll down my cheeks.

"No, no it's all right." He whispers carefully, as if talking to a child. "I just came to see if you were…ok."

I nod slightly. My feet suddenly become very interesting, so I stare at them as he talks.

"You know, I used to get nightmares too."

My head snaps up. Is he mocking me? No, his face is sincere. There is hardly any light, but I can see his features. Flint really is good looking. His gray eyes have a sort of mystery about them. He should have no problem with sponsors.

He gestures to my bed. "May I sit?"

I nod.

Flint sits. He never looses eye contact with me, which I find a bit strange. His voice is still soft when he speaks. "I used to have nightmares about a lot of things. It was kind of easy to imagine your death in District 12." I bet it was. "So I had bad dreams every night. A lot of them were about when I saw you in the forest…and didn't do anything."

He still stares at me. I avert my eyes. Flint continues. "I learned how to deal with them though. You see, my mother had this necklace…" He pulls a small rope over his head. I had not noticed it before, it must be his token. It's just a thin piece of string with a little black pebble attached to it. It's not worth anything, and it doesn't look pretty.

"She gave me it on her deathbed, and since then, I haven't had another nightmare."

I raise my gaze to his. Flint gives me a warm smile, and for some reason, I smile back. It's my first in a long time, and it probably looks pretty pathetic, but it's a smile all the same.

"Truth to be told, I don't think I'll need this thing anymore. So, how about you borrow it?"

I quickly shake my head. He can't be serious. Give up his token? The last thing that his mother gave him before he died? Plus, I don't want to have to owe this Flint anything else.

He stands. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to give you an order. You don't have to keep the necklace, but you are going to wear it. It will help, trust me." He reaches for my hand slowly, pressing the pebble necklace into my palm. "Promise me you'll wear it, all right?"

I stare at the necklace. It can't possibly help me, but this boy really wants me to have it. Once again, I remind myself that his days are numbered.

I look up into his gray eyes. I mouth the words "I promise," and he smiles again.

I decide then and there that no matter what happens, or how I feel about this Flint Skyline, I will always love his smile.

I don't have a single nightmare the rest of the night. I wake up feeling refreshed, but a bit shaky. I don't like the fact that Flint gave me his necklace, so I plan on giving it back to him the first chance I get. As I'm getting changed, I notice a tiny plastic hairbrush in a corner of my drawer. I smirk.

The Peacekeepers are loosing their touch.

It's not as if Avox's don't have good hygiene. We are told to take a shower at least once a day, but we have to use the servant bathroom on the train and in the Capital. Both are covered in mold, but at least there is fresh water.

This brush is a rarity, so I make sure to stow it in my apron pocket along with the other things I hold dear to me. I stare at the door. What am I supposed to do now? I guess I should wake up Flint, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do that. Then again, what does he know that I don't?

I take a deep breath and walk into his room. The first thing I notice is that Flint sleeps funny. His limbs are sprawled out on the bed, his mouth hangs wide open. It looks so comical that I have to bite my cheek (not my missing tongue) to keep from laughing. He's still wearing his clothes, thank God.

I walk over and shake his shoulder slightly. He jumps up immediately, looking around like some kind of wild animal. I step back, shocked,

His gray eyes come into focus, and he stares at me for a moment. "Sorry for that…I'm a light sleeper."

No kidding.

Flint's cheeks are a bit red, and I feel more confident in the fact that he feels just as uncomfortable as I do. "Do I have to go somewhere?"

I shrug and glance toward the front door.

He smirks. "Effie makes the calls, huh?"

I nod.

An awkward pause. I have forgotten what I came in here to do.

Flint shifts uncomfortably before sitting down cross-legged on his pillow. "Ya' know, I never did learn your name…"

I don't do anything.

"Well, what is your name?"

My hand, betraying me, reaches into my apron pocket on its own accord. It pulls out my whiteboard and pen, and scribbles down _Aqua_ right in front of him.

Flint nods at the board. "That must come in handy…Aqua."

I start a bit at the use of my name. I haven't heard it spoken in a long time.

He's still staring at the whiteboard. "Do you use that all the time?"

I shake my head, wondering why I'm still conversing with him. I could get killed for this.

"Well, why not?"

I wipe the board with my sleeve and write again. _I could get in trouble. _I hesitate, pondering whether or not I should write more. I give in. _And besides, there are other ways to talk to Shine._

Flint's obviously confused, and interested. "Talk to Shine?"

_The other Avox. We have our own language._

"But, you can't…" He stops, but I can guess what he was going to say.

_You don't have to be able to speak this language._

He smiles a bit. "A language that does not need to be spoken…I'm interested. Tell me more."

_We use our hands. _That's it. I've just sealed my fate. I should not have told him that. In fact, I should not have told him anything. I might as well kill myself right now, seeing how it will take less time and trouble.

"Show me." Flint says, not asking. He's nice about it though, so I guess that's why I'm putting down the white board and lifting my right hand.

I make a series of quick hand motions. _My name is Aqua. I am an Avox. _

Flint continues to stare at my hand, even while it's not moving anymore. "What's that called?"

I pick up the board and pen again. _Sign language._

He mouths the words I have written as if he is still trying to process it. I'm having trouble understanding this as well. I must have a death wish. Oh, snap out of it, Aqua. Flint isn't going to tell. I trust him.

_I trust him…_


	3. Advice I can't follow

Flint learns sign language quickly, a fact that makes me happy for no reason that I can see. We soon create a system of conversation and learning. I write what I want to say on my board, then repeat the sentence with my hands. When he replies, I repeat his reply with my hands again. Soon, he is speaking and trying to use sign language at the same time. Flint's brow furrows when he's concentrating. I find this funny, so I end up smiling as he tries to communicate with me.

"What's funny? Am I doing something wrong?" He asks, dropping his hands.

_No, you're fine._ I write. _You just look so absorbed in your fingers._

Flint's smile returns, and he wiggles his fingers in front of his eyes. "Well, you have to admit, they are pretty interesting."

_Wait until you get to the Capital. They give you a full manicure._

He frowns. "What on earth is a manicure?"

_They play dress up with your nails._

Flint grimaces, obviously not looking forward to that.

I don't want to talk about the Capital, and his approaching doom, so I try to change the subject. _We should be getting to breakfast. Effie likes to keep to a schedule._

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. I'll get ready in the bathroom. You can stay in here." Flint gets up and opens his closet for the first time, but he hardly glances at the clothes he grabs. Once he's in the bathroom, I collapse on his bed, infuriated with myself.

Friends with a tribute? After all these years of building a strong wall around my heart, I completely melt and let in a total stranger that is sure to hurt me. Flint may be strong and clever, but District 12 hardly ever wins, and for a good reason. Haymitch is a perfect example. You see, the Capital and the citizens ultimately decide the winner with their sponsers, and they absolutely love drama. District 12 tributes are usually void of any entertainment for the masses, so the attention is usually drawn elsewhere.

Let's face it. Flint was doomed as soon as Effie announced his name for the 73rd annual Hunger Games.

I'm already off the bed when Flint comes out of the bathroom. He glances at the freshly made sheets, frowning a bit. He's obviously not used to being taken care of, but he shrugs it off. "So, how do I look?"

I look him over. He's wearing a dark grey button up shirt and a nice pair of jeans. The outfit would be considered hideously boring in the Capital, but I know it must be like king's clothing in District 12. I don't like how it looks on Flint. Sure, he looks handsome, but it looks wrong. It's a different Flint, one that can't be my friend.

My opinion changes once I see his shoes. He's still wearing his old hunting boots. They're filthy, torn up, and old. That seems more like Flint. Then again, what do I know about him? I've only just met him. Either way, the boots prove that he is not a Capital boy, so I give him a thumbs up.

He smiles. "If you like it, that's good enough for me."

I blush like an idiot. Flint heads for the door, then stops and turns towards me. He makes the hand symbol for "let's go."

I'm surprised he remembers it. It had only come up once in conversation. I nod in answer, and follow him to the door. He holds it out for me, but I refuse to leave before he does. I'm not that stupid, I know the rules. He gives in eventually, and walks through the open door. I follow with a slight smirk on my face, but I quickly transfer back to a neutral expression when we walk back into the dining area.

Haymitch looks like he's been to hell and back, his usual morning glory. He's wearing the same suit from yesterday, if you can even call it a suit anymore. The table in front of him is filled with a delicious banquet, but he doesn't touch a thing besides his glass, which is filled with a dark brown liquid. Only Haymitch would try to drink off a hangover.

The girl tribute is dressed in new clothes, a red tee-shirt and crème colored slacks. She still looks sickly, even though she's shoving food in her cheeks like a giant chipmunk. Effie is watching the girl with obvious disapproval, dressed in a bright green and yellow outfit that's painful to look at. Shine is standing in a corner, though still in sight of Ms. Chipmunk in case she's needed. I leave Flint's side to go stand by her. Flint watches me walk away for a moment, then sits down beside Haymitch.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Nice Guy." Haymitch grumbles, taking another sip of his "orange juice".

Flint halts in the middle of grabbing a slice of bread. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I take a deep breath, glancing at Shine. She seems just as confused and curious as me. Haymitch hardly ever speaks to his tributes, much less insults them like this. Flint better be careful, the trainer must be really drunk.

"What I mean is, that you just seem to _love_ everybody around you, boy." Haymitch snorts, swirling the liquid around in his glass.

Flint sits back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. "This is about yesterday, isn't it? When I stood up for Aqua?"

My eyes widen, and I grip Shine's hand on extinct. Neither Effie or Haymitch had heard me tell Flint my name. They were only going to think that we must of had a talk when they were not listening, and that would only lead them to my secret. I look over at Effie, to find her staring at me. She looks puzzled, but not too intrigued. I bow my head, trying not to look suspicious. This all depends on Haymitch's reply.

Haymitch is staring at Flint with a smile on his face, as if he knows something that the tribute doesn't. The girl from Flint's District has stopped eating, and is watching the conversation with wide eyes. What does she make of this?

"This is about the way you treat everybody, not just the girl." Haymitch sighs. Apparently he does not find it strange that Flint knows my name.

"The way I treat everybody?" Flint scoffs. "Why do you care?"

"I'm your trainer, boy."

"Really? You don't seem like much of a trainer to me."

Haymitch looks at Flint again, as if seeing him for the first time. He puts down his drinking glass and rests his elbows on the table. "What's your name?" He asks, his expression hard to read.

Flint doesn't move an inch, but continues to watch Haymitch with a smug look on his face. "Flint Skyline, _sir_." He spits out the word sir as if it's an insult.

Haymitch smiles. "Well Mr. Skyline, do you know anything about the Hunger Games?"

Flint narrows his eyes. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I know about them, everyone in the Districts do."

"If you know so much about the Games then, you should also know that trust and love is not going to get you anywhere. In fact, it will only hurt you, and others."

Is it my imagination, or did Haymitch glance at me when he said that? It must be just my mind playing tricks, because he's still glaring at Flint as if he committed some sort of crime. I hear a small movement from across the room, and I look up to find that Effie has just left the dining area. Effie can't really handle the emotions that come with all the glamour and "fun" of the Hunger Games, so that's why she probably left. If I had a choice, I would leave too. The room is getting uncomfortable.

Flint is still smirking, as if he finds this conversation to be the funniest joke he has ever heard. "Maybe you're wrong, Haymitch. Maybe trust and love can be used to help others."

Haymtich slams his fist down on the table, making the girl from District 12 jump. "Help others?! You really want to _help others_?! This is the Hunger Games, Skyline, not a rescue mission!"

For some reason, this makes Flint mad. He stands up, and Haymitch quickly follows his movements. They are both inches from each other's faces, their hands closed into fists. I realize that without Effie around, there is no one to control these two. I'm still holding Shine's hand, so I squeeze it a bit. She squeezes back, but we don't look at each other.

Seconds tick away, but they seem like hours. Neither male does anything, though it's clear they are waiting for the other to make the first move. After what seems like several lifetimes, Haymtich chuckles softly. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into Skyline." He speaks each word quietly, with a sense of angry determination. If I was confused before, I sure am now. Haymitch is acting like it was Flint's choice to take part in the Hunger Games.

Before Flint can do anything, a loud cheering noise draws all our attention's to the windows. I had been so busy watching the fight, that I didn't realize we had arrived in the Capital. We were now pulling into the crowded train station, the screaming fans pushing against Peacekeepers to get a better look at the tributes from District 12.

The girl, Maple, stands up as soon as she sees the crowds. "I'm going to go to my room for a moment, before we leave." It's the first time I have heard her speak. She's quiet, and much like her body, her voice is frail and weak. Maple glances at Shine shyly just before she leaves. "I want to be alone."

Shine nods in understanding, and I'm happy that she is allowed to stay by my side. I look back at Flint and Haymtich. They are both staring out the windows, but they have not moved from their angry positions.

After a moment, Haymtich sighs and backs up a step. "Tell Effie that I'll be in my room until it is time to leave the train."

It's directed at Flint, but he doesn't give any sign that he has heard Haymitch. The trainer grabs his drink, and walks stiffly out of the room. Flint continues to stare out the window, but I can't see the expression on his face. I can only suppose he is smiling at the crowd, because they are cheering louder now.

I drop my head. The Games have begun.

The tributes are sent off to start getting ready for the cameras, just simple procedures for now. Shine and I are sent up to District 12's story to start arranging the tribute's rooms. We will be left alone, but it's no use trying to escape here. The tribute's "hotel" is one of the most protected buildings in the Capital. No one leaves or enters without being known about.

The elevator ride is awkward, since we have to travel with the other Avoxs. Some of them I recognize from the training center, but we make no movement to show that we know each other. The elevator stops at each floor, and each time it does two Avoxs get off. Since we are handling District 12, Shine and me have to wait until the elevator reaches the very top.

I watch the Avoxs leave that will be handling my own District, and I can't help but wonder once more why Shine and I are not working for the tributes from our home. Not that I'm complaining, but it seems strange that the Capital would not want to add more to our silent torture. That does not mean the Shine and I have to suffer every year though.

You see, the Avoxs get to watch the Hunger Games as well, but only because people they know might enter the Arena. I always pray that no one who I might have known will be chosen, but my prayers never seem to work. Last year had been especially hard. We were watching the video clip of the tributes being selected in District 4. A friend of my brother had been chosen, a young boy with messy red hair. His name was Peter, and he was one of the first to die. He had died thinking that his friend, my brother, was still alive.

The elevator reaches our floor and stops, the doors opening to reveal a grand room. The walls are bright and colorful, the furniture and carpet are soft and fashionable. It's nice, but like the train, Shine and I will not be living here. I wouldn't want to anyways. This floor holds bad memories.

As soon as the elevator doors close behind us, Shine steps in front of me. _How did that boy know your name?_ She demands, her fingers moving quickly.

My eyes can't meet hers, but I answer as best I can. _He asked me, so I told him._

_How?_

She wants to know whether I taught him sign language, or spelled it out. Either answer is bad, especially considering I did both. So, I decide that I won't tell her that I taught Flint how to use our language. That way, Shine will only have to deal with one surprise. _I wrote it on my board. _I answer finally.

Shine's mouth hangs open in shock. _Aqua, no! That's your secret!_

_He won't tell._ I remain calm, and that only seems to shock her more.

_And he told you this? He could have been lying!_

_He wasn't, I could tell. _I reply stubbornly.

Shine turns away. I can't tell her the real reason why I trust Flint, because then I would have to tell her that he had watched us get captured and did nothing. I have never told Shine that. I felt that there wasn't a reason to.

Shine slowly turns back around, and I could tell that she is on the verge of tears. I immediately feel guilty, but before I can try and console her, she raises her hands. _Haymitch is right, Aqua. Trust will not do any good, and it will only bring harm to you and that boy._

Anger flares within me. _I trust you, don't I?_

Shine doesn't react. _I am not a boy who is sentenced to death._

I take a step back, shock filling me. I had known this, but hearing Shine say it only makes it worse. Haymitch's advice is smart, but I'm too stupid to follow it.


	4. The Tributes

"That one looks interesting." Haymitch says as the face of the girl tribute from District 1 fills the screen.

Effie hums in agreement. "She certainly is…determined."

Determined? That's the term that she uses to describe that animal? I would choose "insane".

The girl is pretty, but then again, so is everyone from that District. Her hair is a dark ebony shade, but it's cut to a pretty boyish style. Somehow, that only seems to frame her femininity. Her skin is pale and almost inhumanly perfect, her nose seems pixie like. Her eyes are beautiful, a crystal blue. They are filled with a malicious hunger, a scary sight in a beautiful face. She literally pushes aside the other girls in order to volunteer, and then rushes up to the platform.

They announce her name. Porcelain Heart. Figures.

The boy, Ferro Glime, looks just as dangerous. He's large, his arms and legs rippling with muscle. His shaved head makes him look older, around 18. He also leaps at the chance to kill.

I glance at Flint, waiting for his reaction. Shine and I are standing near the back of the television room, where we can be called if needed. Flint looks clean and shaven, but nothing too remarkable for now. The dressers just went through with the usual procedures in order to make him look presentable. They did the same for Maple, but she looks healthier than I have ever seen her. Her hair is brushed and seems to shine against her back, and her face looks clear of any dirt. She still is as thin and bony as a twig, but at the rate she's eating, her weight will gain in no time.

Flint's face is unreadable as he stares at the tributes from District 1. "They do look like a challenge." He states.

Maple obviously agrees. Her fear is clear on her face.

The District 2 tributes look just as terrible. They both have Roman names, but that is not uncommon in this District. The girl, Helena, has tan skin and long chestnut colored hair. The boy, Orion, is well muscled in the arms. He has shoulder length black hair that is pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck.

District 3 does not look like that much of a threat. The girl is named Button, and she has a similar physicality to Maple. I can't catch the boy's name, but he's obviously very young and weak. He's going to be one of the first to die.

District 4. Shine's hand grips mine, and I hold hers with the same intensity, our earlier fight momentarily forgotten. The people in the crowd are people I know, people I grew up with. They suffered with me during the hardships of the food deductions. Flint glances back at me when no one is looking. He knows where I am from. My name makes it obvious.

"Cove Nile!" The girl's name is called. I know her, but just barely. She was a year below me in school. She's pretty, with dirty blonde hair that falls in a straight sheet down her back. Her eyes are blue, and filled with fear.

"Brooks Boil!" Good, I don't know him. He has a lighter shade of blonde hair than Cove, but his eyes are the same blue. He's tall and lanky. He better have some hidden skills if he wants to survive.

After that, I allow my eyes to glaze over. It doesn't matter to me who the others are, although I do remember a few of them. A thin girl from 6 who's obviously addicted to morphine. A bulky boy from 7 who laughs out loud when his name is called. A young boy from 11 who only has one arm.

Finally, District 12. Maple is clearly shaking when she is called up, and that performance certainly won't help her in the games. Flint looks a bit shocked when his name is called, but he quickly masks it. They shake hands, and Flint smiles warmly at Maple. She stops shaking slightly, but only by a fraction.

The announcers show a quick montage of the tributes getting on the train. It's hard to tell if Maple cried when she said goodbye to her family, but she still looks petrified. Flint looks determined, and even a little excited as he boards the train. I frown. How could he be anticipating what was coming?

The Capital seal shows up on the screen as the announcers bade their audience farewell. The T.V. goes dark. Everyone's quiet for a moment. Then, as if following some silent cue, they all get up to their assigned places. Haymitch moves towards the dining room, no doubt to refill his empty glass. Effie walks away with her clipboard, muttering tomorrow's schedule under her breath. Maple heads towards her room, and dismisses Shine when she tries to follow. My friend has long ago let go of my hand, and now she leaves to her sleeping area.

Flint and I are alone. He still stares at the empty screen, as if searching for something in the dark blackness. I wonder what he's thinking. I hope that he's analyzing the tributes he saw, maybe even looking for weaknesses. Like the crippled boy.

Wait. Flint wouldn't be doing that. I have only known him for a short time, but he has shown Maple, Shine, and I such kindness since he arrived. Of course, it could all be an act, but I will play along with it if it is.

"It really get's you thinking, doesn't it?"

I start a bit, my thoughts interrupted by Flint. He's still staring at the T.V., his eyes now closed.

Yes, it did get me thinking. About him, and the two tributes from 4, and how the odds were against all three of them.

"I used to go out into the forest when I was younger, and just stare out at the distant hills."

Why is he telling me this? Something that seems so secret?

"I used to think that if I wanted to run, I could do it. I could make it. Then, one day, something in me woke up." He opens his eyes, the silver orbs seem to glow in the low light. "I realized that running away will not get me revenge. Running away will not solve the problem. Running away will not stop anything….. But rebellion, that's a different matter."

My eyes widen in shock and horror. Flint can't be talking about rebelling the Capital, could he? It would mean certain death! Just the mere thought sends chills down my spine. My brother used to talk about rebellion, and he was only six. He believed that our District could take down the Peacekeepers if we tried. It was a useless dream, but I didn't want to spoil it for him. None the less, I would try to make him forget about his silly little plans.

Fling glances back at me, reading my expression. "I don't mean to scare you. It's just an idea, really." He says, quickly standing up. It's strange, but I don't want him to cover up his thoughts just because he's afraid of my reaction. My mind is once again split. Part of me wants him to trust me with his secrets, while the other, sensible half is screaming at me for wanting him to tell me his thoughts. Especially if his thoughts are dangerously rebellious.

I glance around. We are alone, and if Flint was telling the truth earlier, there shouldn't be any cameras. So, I take out my whiteboard. _I'm not scared. It's just that thoughts like those can get you in danger._ I spell out the words to him with my hands, in order to keep up the teaching game.

His gray eyes narrow. "Rebellion is danger. I'm well aware of that, and I'm not afraid." He attempts to recite the words back to me in sign language, or as much as he knows.

I correct him with my hands quickly, then write again. _You should be afraid. _

Flint seems to be getting upset. His voice wavers a bit in frustration. "There is no reason to be. I _want_ Rebellion, Aqua."

_So do I, but we both know that it would never work!_

"How can you say that?! You can't possibly know that! If all the Districts banded together-"

_Flint, there is no guarantee that the Districts would band together! Some may take the Capital's side!_

"Yes, but only some!" He walks forward until he is about two feet from me. He's really angry now, I can tell by the way he keeps opening and closing his fists. "I can't believe that you are against rebellion! Just look at what they did to you."

_Yes. That's the reason why I don't want rebellion! I tried running away once, remember? The Capital is strong._

"We could be stronger." He stares straight at me, his anger replaced with a strange sense of calm. I can't answer. I don't believe him, but I know that no matter what I say, he will keep arguing his point. "Aqua, I wish that you could agree with me on this issue. It would mean so much to me." Flint's quiet now too.

I must answer now. He must know my opinion on this. _It's not just an "issue". I don't like rebellion, and I'm afraid I never will._

His face falls. I feel as though I have seriously wounded him, but I don't know why. It shouldn't matter to him. He's going into the Arena in a week.

"If that's the way you feel then…" He looks like he wants to get closer to me, but he stops himself. "…I won't push the topic."

Towards the end of the night, Flint and Maple are sent to the dressers to get ready for the chariot ride. I pity them. District 12 always has the stupidest costumes. While they are gone, Shine and I clean the floor. She makes no move to talk with me, and I hate the fact that she is still mad at me. Time passes quickly as we clean, and it is soon midnight.

I'm walking through the living room when a bright light calls for my attention. The T.V. has turned on by itself. I go to turn it off, only to find that the power button isn't working. I then realize what is playing on the screen. The camera is focused on the tunnel that the chariots will pass through. The announcers and the crowd are excited, talking animatedly about what they think the costumes will be.

I raise my hands and start snapping quickly, trying to get Shine's attention. She enters the room slowly, obviously not wanting to be near me. Then she sees the screen. She glares at me, and tries to turn off the television. She frowns when she discovers she can't.

_I think they want us to watch this. I tell her. Shine sighs, but watches the screen with me._

_The first chariot is pulled by fearsome black stallions, and the announcers say that all the chariots will be pulled by the same breed of horse. Porcelain and Ferro are dressed like royalty, complete with jewel encrusted crowns and red velvet capes. They're totally acting it up, drawing cheers from the crowd._

_District 2 is dressed in slightly revealing metal armor. Helena soaks up the applause, but Orion stares straight ahead, as if he doesn't notice anything._

_District 3 is dressed in full blue body suits, but the weak people that fill them do not create a good image._

_Cove and Brooks look as though they are made of water. Cove's hair is braided with seashells, and she's wearing a long, flowing blue dress that gives the illusion of a waterfall. Brooks is bare chested, but with a toga like bottom that's the same color as the ocean._

_The rest of the costumes are pretty much the same as last year's, though I notice that they have put a fake arm on the boy from 7. That only seems to make him look weaker, and I automatically hate his designers. It's not fair putting a cripple in the Games. I realize how stupid I sound, so I concentrate on the costumes again._

"_There's District 12, and I do believe that the designer is bringing back the coal dust theme." The announcers say. For the rest of us, that means the designer got lazy and decided to throw orange vests on the tributes, and cover them with coal dust. Other then that, they are butt naked. Shine and I avert our eyes, though I smile a bit when I imagine Flint's reaction to the "outfit"._

"_Crazy! Completely humiliating!" _

_Shine and I hear them coming up the elevator before the doors open. When they do, a dust covered Maple rushes out of the shaft and into her room. Thankfully, she has a towel covering her body. The poor girl must have been mortified out there. It was already almost too much for her to be in a room with four people, but naked in front of the entire Capital? She must be looking forward to being killed now._

_Flint storms out next, and he's also wrapped in a large pink towel. He continues to shout at no one in particular. "We were already underdogs, but now we are the laughing stocks of the Games!"_

_Effie steps forward in an attempt to save the day. "I disagree! I thought that the costumes were…distinctive."_

_Haymitch snorts from behind her. "Distinctive? More like distinctively pathetic."_

_Flint nods, pointing at Haymitch. "He's right! You can't even call this nightmare a costume, Effie!"_

_I can't believe how upset Flint is about this. I was expecting him to be embarrassed, not furious. Nonetheless, there he stands, a vein pulsing in his neck and his hands closed into fists. Haymitch seems to be enjoying himself. He's not even drinking, which is saying something. In fact, I think that this is the first time I have seen him this sober. He has a giant, almost smug smile on his face, as if the costumes have somehow proved a point of his. _

_Flint notices this. He throws his hands in the air, then marches off to his room. Shine and I look at each other, then walk over to stand next to our tribute's doors. When I hear the water in the shower running, I slip inside and hurry off to my bed._


End file.
